


Fangs.com/Match

by Toryb



Series: Fangs.com [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's Soft, Kink, Maybe A Little Plot, Modern Fantasy AU, Online Dating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, betty cooper is a monster fucker, dragon!jughead, human!betty, monster tinder, my fantasy my rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb
Summary: At the insistence of her roommates, Betty decides that maybe to chase away the loneliness she can join fangs.com, a site specifically for humans seeking monsters. She isn't really interested in anyone until a dragon with an attitude catches her eye.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Fangs.com [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894666
Comments: 31
Kudos: 174





	Fangs.com/Match

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally not even sorry
> 
> my beta @arsenic-panda, isn't sorry either. In fact, I'd argue to say this whole thing is dedicated to her, the person who shares my adoration and love of Betty the monster fucker

Betty Cooper could not believe that she was sitting on her couch setting up a profile for a dating app at the behest of her roommate and local monsterfucker Kevin Keller. It was an ongoing joke that Kevin had a bingo card in play and was excited every time he got to cross a new one off. First bingo meant Veronica and Betty both owed him a round of drinks in celebration. 

It was like monster and human relationships were unheard of, or even discouraged--why else would there be an app specifically for monster and human mingling? Betty herself had just never pictured it as something she might be interested in. Sure, her first crush in elementary school had been on one of her werewolf classmates but that didn’t really mean anything. She just liked that he was a little furry and didn’t mind when she pet him. At eight years old there wasn’t much more than that.

And no matter what anyone else said she did not, absolutely did NOT, need to get over her ex by using monster Tinder. Casual sorts of relationships like that just weren’t for her. Maybe it was growing up reading fairy tales, but the few one-night stands she’d tried to participate in had ended with her abandoning the apartment under the guise of a sick stomach and throwing the person’s phone number out the window in tiny pieces.

“Your profile is officially set,” Kevin declared, handing her phone back to her. Veronica had been looking over his shoulder to aid in description and picture selection.

Betty groaned and scrolled through some of the information displayed. It was relatively simple and normal information until she saw the preferences section. “Kevin, why did you pick all?”

“Listen, I’m not here to judge. If you want to date someone with tentacles, who am I to say what love is and isn’t? I’ve heard good things. Besides, I figured good girl Betty Cooper might want to live a little wild. Read through some of them and you can get more specific if you want.”

“God, this is so stupid. I cannot believe I’m even humoring you both with this. Veronica doesn’t even date monsters!”

Her friend raised a delicate eyebrow from her comfortable position laid across the couch. “It’s not like I’m anti-monster. Remember, I was friends with benefits with that mermaid from our biology class freshman year. I’m just currently in a very committed relationship with my Archiekins who just so happens to not have claws I have to ask him to file down for fear of shredding my vagina.”

“Veronica, please—”

“Don’t go acting like you’re a prude now, B, I know you’re into some wild stuff. For future reference you really do need to close the incognito tabs on your phone before letting someone else use them.”

Betty grabbed the nearest pillow, holding it over her head and screaming into it. There was no way in hell she was going to get out of this situation alive or with a deleted profile. Her friends were right in some ways, that she needed to at least try and move on from her three year relationship. It had been six months, and sitting here still moping about it was not a good look for her.

And besides, some of these things did sound interesting. Gender? Unimportant. Fangs? Why not. Claws? That could probably be fun sometimes as long as they were careful about it. Wings? While her campus did have a strictly no-fly zone policy after a few exhausted dragons and fairies had collided in the sky, she thought that the way wings unfurled were beautiful. Nocturnal? She would be willing to work around that if necessary. Transformations? Well, without picking that she’d eliminate half the monster population.

“Alright, so what now? Do I wait for someone to message me?”

Kevin rolled his eyes, crawling off the bean bag so he could sit beside her. “You really are hopeless. So it’s sort of like tinder. You have to do the swiping as well and then you get a match. After that either of you can start the conversation. Here, let me help you. I’ll read out the description and you tell me yes or no.”

“I’m not a child! I can do it myself.”

“B, please, you would never do this on your own. Kevin and I are just helping you get started! That’s what bffs do. Tell me who’s first.”

Kevin swiped a few of them away before landing on one he thought worthy enough to share. “Reggie Mantle, 23 years old, werewolf. He looks like a stud, says he’s into biting.”

Veronica couldn’t help but laugh, “He looks more your type or mine Kevin, but he could be a rebound for you. He’s got sharp teeth.”

Teeth were an interest, Betty’s ears perking up so she could lean over and make her call. He had dark hair and a nice face. But he seemed a little too beefy and jockish for her liking, definitely not the kind of person who could talk to her for hours about  _ Beloved _ .

“You can swipe right on that one. I’m not sure I’ll reply though.”

“Alright. What about him? Sweet Pea, 26 years old. It says he’s half ogre and he’s definitely tall enough for it. Do you think it’s true what they say? That hand size matters with ogres?”

Betty learned over, getting a good look before shaking her head. “No. Not really my type. He seems way too pissed off at everything.”

“Oh right, how could I forget, Betty only cares about a hot level of apathy,” Veronica teased, only to be met with a well-placed throw of a pillow. The girls laughed anyway as Kevin continued to flip through the pictures until they found one that might be worthwhile.

Just when she was starting to lose hope, she gave a little surprised noise and pointed at her phone. “Kevin, stop! What about him? It looks like...oh my god is he part dragon?”

If there was a monster that Betty would have jumped in a heartbeat, it was a dragon. Their lithe human forms, the beautiful wings that shot out from their back, the claws, the sharp teeth, the brilliant eyes that were always watching. She felt her core tighten just at the thought of his hot breath on her neck.

Alright, so maybe she was a monster fucker.

“Are you sure, B? He looks...broody. Like he might be a pretentious asshole. Wait, no, nevermind, you might be into that. A Holden Caulfield guy totally seems like your type. Smoking is so last decade, but I suppose if you’re a dragon it doesn’t do much on the lungs. Oh god, but his name is  _ Jughead Jones. _ What the hell kind of name is that? It better be a nickname or his parents are awful.”

“Oh my God, V, do you think he breathes fire?” 

Kevin began to cackle, pointing at Betty as her face turned a brilliant shade of red. “I knew it! You can’t hide from me, your old pal Kevin. You monster slut, I love you.”

“Stop it! Give me my phone! You guys aren’t allowed to help me anymore. I will be just fine handling my own love life from now on. I do not want or need you looking over my shoulder while I message this guy.”

She looked at the screen a moment, trying to drown out the chaotic laughter of her best friends, who were currently clinging onto each other so that Veronica didn’t fall off the couch. There was a little button near the bottom with a set of fangs surrounded in a heart. Doing a quick scroll through the interface description she found out pressing the ‘fangs’ button meant her name would hop straight to the top of his match list for a small 99 cent fee. Well, what was the harm, right?

“I hope you’re both enjoying laughing. Now, if you don’t mind I’m going to go into my room and study for my exam that’s coming up. Away from my bad and terrible and shitty friends who keep making fun of me!”

Betty gathered her phone and computer, ignoring the half-hearted pleas to come back so she could comfortably deal with her rising pulse rate in the safety of her own room. Her exam coming up was an important one and she needed to focus on that instead of the possibility that some guy might match her back on a stupid app that she hadn’t even wanted to join in the first place. She set her phone to silent and flipped open to one of the many chapters covered in post-its and scribbled notes in the margins. 

Even without the distraction of her friends it was difficult to focus. Every now and again she would look at her phone and see if perhaps she’d gotten a match. A few others bumped their way to the top of her list, but it was difficult to think of anyone but Jughead and the way that the smoke had curled so gently out of his mouth, captured perfectly by the black and white portrait style photograph. It made her shiver in delight just thinking about it.

She looked to her night stand, where a few of her favorite toys were tucked away comfortably. From the sound of it, her roommates had decided to put on a rather loud movie and their constant chatting would make it difficult to hear her tucked away inside the furthest bedroom from the living space. Maybe it was worth taking a break and seeing if the rumors about how well-endowed dragons were true.

* * *

Betty woke up to the gentle ring of her alarm.. With bleary eyes she checked to see if her alarm was going off, but it was too early for that. Instead, she was greeted with a single message from Fangs.com. 

  
CONGRATULATIONS! YOU’VE MATCHED WITH Jughead Jones. BETTER GET BITING.

Jesus Christ, she wasn’t sure how to breathe anymore.

There was a brief moment that Betty wondered if she could just flush her phone down the toilet without anyone being the wiser. When she went to go buy a new one, the man at the store would give her a suspicious look, but she could hard reset her phone without having to think of any hot dragon men that thought that maybe she was cute. Did he have a human thing? She had checked that she was all human, right?

He hadn’t messaged her or anything. The only thing there was the automated match symbol from the app. In reality, she could ignore the whole thing and lie to Kevin and Veronica, telling them that nothing had come of her adventure and she’d rather go about meeting guys the old fashioned way, by hiding in the library until someone with a decent book selection would approach her.

Maybe it was sleep deprivation, or the fear of elongating the pain of rejection, but Betty grabbed her phone and typed out a simple Hello.

Everything spiraled from there. Before she could blink there was a date scheduled for this weekend at an old cafe she frequented at to study. It was supposedly his favorite. How had she never seen a beautiful dragon man walk in there before? Was she blind? Whatever the reason, she was delighted and terrified at the prospect.

Now all that mattered was sneaking out without telling Kevin and Veronica.

As much as she loved her friends, they liked to hover, and that was not the kind of thing she needed on a first date. If there was even the whisper about it in the apartment, they would end up stalking her to the cafe and whispering code names to each other behind menus. No, no thank you, she would rather successfully complete this one on her own.

Or fail at it on her own. The worst case scenario was that she could avoid him for the rest of eternity if this all went south.

The day of the date, Betty got up early, getting dressed as quickly as she could before leaving a note telling her roommates she would be out studying for the day and if they needed her to pick up anything on the way home to just text her. The date wasn’t for another two hours, but it was better than the alternative questioning that she would get.

Her sundress was flirty and short with a few intricate sunflowers stitched around. It was something subtle but a bit sexy if it hiked up too much. Not that she was trying to be too sexy on a first date but, well, this was college, why not have a little fun with a dragon she thought was incredibly handsome?

Careful to not show up too early and make herself look like an idiot, Betty actually did run a few errands before making her way to the cafe. She’d picked up a few books from the library that would be important for completing her essay over the next week and even managed to find a new stationary set on the cheap. They all fit nicely in her oversized bag, a necessary evil when there was only one car split between her three roommates and taking it meant an even more suspicious adventure.

Also, she was sure Kevin had cleaned it after his last date.

As she made her way towards the cafe, Betty noticed a motorcycle parked out front, the parking meter full for the next hour. Not too far away from that was a man leaning against the brick wall, a cigarette perched between his lips. He plucked it out delicately before letting a single ring of fire slip from his open mouth, igniting the cigarette so he could take a long drag.

Her throat closed as she watched him. There were scales peppered along his neck, great blue wings stretched out behind him in a way that nearly blocked the entrance to the cafe. His nails were long and painted black to match the silver rings on nearly every single one of his fingers. He looked unbothered towards the sky until his perfect blue eyes turned towards her.

A chill ran up Betty’s spin and she wondered how obvious it was that she had melted into the ground. It would be smart to offer a hello, polite, the kind of thing the perfect girl next door would say, but watching him, every coherent thought left her mind. All she could think about is what it might be like to have that long tongue inside her pussy.

“Hey,” the guy took a step forward, crushing the cigarette between his fingers before flicking it into the trash can. “Are you Betty?”

Had she ever been more happy to be Betty before?

She did her best to sound as normal as possible, offering her best smile. “Yep. That’s me. And you’re Jughead, right? It’s nice to meet you.”

The way his lips twisted up in a half smile made her legs turn to butter. “Yeah, you too. Let’s go inside?”

“Yeah, let’s.”

* * *

“You’re lying!” Betty declared, setting her tea down with a clank. A few of the other patrons looked across the way at her, but at that moment she didn’t care. Her lips were stretched wide in a grin as she looked across the small table at her date.

Jughead shook his head with a laugh. “I’m not, I swear. I had submitted this story for a contest back in my hometown and the prize was meeting Toni Morrison. I still can’t believe the library arranged it.”

“She’s one of my favorite authors.  _ Beloved _ is...it’s the best book I’ve ever read. Every time it brings me to tears but at the same time I know it so well it’s a comfort to me. God, that must sound insane.”

“Only about as insane as my comfort book being  _ In Cold Blood _ .”

Betty could hardly believe it. Never before had she met someone who was such a good match for her. He matched her wit tit for tat and even had the same taste in literature as she did. They argued a bit on the importance of noir and classic cinema, but he always had something intelligent to say to back up his points.

And God damn it, he was so fucking hot too.

She couldn’t keep her eyes off of his nails as they traced along the table, clinking gently against the glass of the coffee mug or scratching through his hair when he seemed nervous about answering a question. His eyes were so diligent and curious. She wanted to jump inside that ocean of blue and drown in it. Every moment seemed so sharp and deliberate for him. Her mind wandered a few times to places far too filthy for such a public area.

“I feel kind of like an idiot,” Jughead admitted. “I almost didn’t come. My friends made me join that app and I thought maybe I was just being fucked with when someone like you swiped right?”

That made her raise her eyebrows, her thighs clenching tight. “Oh? What do you mean by someone like me?”

“Sweet with a brain, the stereotypical hitchcock blonde, and actually interested in dragons. I hear we can be intimidating.”

They certainly could, but that’s what made him all the more attractive in her eyes.

“Oh? I bet I seem pretty perfect then.”

Jughead shook his head. “God, I hope not. Perfect is overrated. I think it’s good to be a little frayed around the edges, sort of like a book you’ve read a million times. It gives you more character like that.”

If he didn’t shut the fuck up this instant she was going to take him out back and jump his bones.

“Honestly? Every few minutes I look around to make sure I’m not getting punked by my friends Kevin and Veronica. They swore up and down this would be my thing and you’re way too,” There was a blush on his cheeks as he paused, “great for this to not be a joke or a set up in some way.”

“Your friends would...joke with you by setting you up on a really good date?” He raised a brow in disbelief.

“Well, no, not like that. More like to prove their own point. I don’t know, I sound like an idiot now. I’m just really glad to be here and I like you. I guess that’s what I’m trying to say.”

His lips stretched into a genuine smile then as he reached out to run a nail across the back of her hand. Her whole body shook with desire as she wondered what it might feel like to have them drag across her back and leave her marked, the kind of pain that would linger whenever she sat back in class so she could relive that moment over and over again.

“I really like you too. I’m surprised. I don’t like anyone, that’s sort of my thing.” Jughead laughs gently, letting his eyes drag up and down along the curve of her body.

She leaned forward so that her chest was out, perfectly framed by the low cut curve of her dress, smiling across from him. She could feel his gaze linger on her.

“Well maybe I could be sort of your thing.”

“Yeah. I definitely think you could be.”

Betty giggled, a real and true girlish giggle, absolutely thrilled by the affection he was giving her. “So why the decision to be the recluse? I can’t believe it. I mean you’re handsome and funny and you can fly.”

Jughead snorted. “The flying thing is really the top concern. For the record this is actually a no-fly zone so I’m not allowed to fly on campus. Apparently a fairy flew into a dragon drunk one night and there were a few broken wings.”

That was a story that a lot of people liked to tell, especially drunk at parties. Not that she really went to parties. That was mostly reserved for Veronica and Kevin. But the few times she had gone and enjoyed herself someone nearly always brought it up with a can of beer in their grasp.

“I heard that was messy.”

“It was. It was a friend of mine, Toni. She’s still pissed off about it, but her and the fairy are dating so, you know, everything happens for a reason.” He paused. “Like matching on monster Tinder. You really don’t mind? Sometimes I can be...intimidating. At least that’s what I’ve been told.”

She bit her lip hard, trying to figure out exactly how she wanted to answer his question. She could open herself up to a lot of naughty thoughts here, but, well, that was part of the fun of all this. There was no telling where it might go and today that was okay because there was an incredibly attractive dragon in front of her.

“I think that’s what makes you even more attractive.”

Never before had she seen a dragon blush, but it certainly was a satisfying experience. Pride swelled in her chest.

“Oh. Um. Thanks. You’re, you know, gorgeous too. Obviously. I’m sure you knew that.”

“I did, but thank you, it’s always nice to hear.” Betty swallowed hard, looking up from her coffee and tangling their hands together. “Hey, Jug, would you want to get out of here?”

She watched as his pupils swallowed up the last bit of blue in his eyes.

“I’d want nothing more.”

* * *

Betty wasn’t really sure how they managed to stumble their way into the apartment, hands and claws and nails and mouths so thoroughly locked together that she ignored the painful thud of her back against the door. Even as he fumbled for his keys, she wasn’t willing to give up the kisses, dragging her tongue along the pulse of his neck as she wantonly rocked their hips together. She could hear him curse and the back of her neck went burning hot. Judging by the small scorch mark in the door she stumbled past, her actions were having the right kind of effect on him too. When he came would he burn the bed to nothing? Or would he use his fire to destroy the thin lace of her panties. Every thought made the desire pool deeper and deeper in her stomach.

They were walking somewhere but exactly where didn’t matter as long as they hit something he could fuck her on and soon. Soon enough she felt the back of her knees hit something soft and she was tumbling down onto the mattress. She felt his hands tangle in her tightly pulled-back hair, hearing a pop before suddenly it was free to spread around her.

“Shit, fuck, I’m sorry. My nails.” He pulled back panting. “I can go cut them really quickly.”

Her eyes went dark and she reached out to grab his hands, pulling them closer to her. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

That was more than enough for Jughead, his mouth finding its way back to her mouth easily. Everything about him was so warm, almost hot, burning her from the inside out in a way that she delighted in. His hands scorched her body and she wanted to scream to the heavens for more, more, more.

He only fumbled with her bra for a few seconds before she felt herself free. He eyed her long enough that she nearly became self conscious, but soon enough he’d found his way to her again, and sharp teeth ran across the raised bump of her nipple. Betty couldn’t stop herself from crying out in delight, eyes nearly rolling back into her head.

“Oh fuck, yes, Juggie, yes. That feels so good. I want your teeth on me!” she cried out again feeling him comply with her request. Her whole body began to shake as she delighted in the pleasure of the evening. She bit her lip hard to hold it back, desperate to reach her peak when she finally got to know just how well-endowed a dragon was.

It was harder to keep her cool with every passing moment. His nails were on her back, scratching up and down, leaving red welts in her skin that made her absolutely delighted. She wanted pictures of them framed all over her home so she could remember the absolute pleasure of this moment. No man had ever made her feel so good before. 

Soon enough they collapsed together on the bed, clothes scattered in every direction as Jughead reached for his bedside table. He fumbled before finally grabbing a condom. It looked a bit older and her chest swelled with pride (after reading the expiration date on the package just to make sure). It was nice to be someone special. It was obvious this wasn’t a common pastime for him.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” she whispered, staring up at him with wide eyes.

There it was again, that dark ring of smoke blowing out of his mouth. She felt it touch her skin and her eyes rolled back in her head as she desperately reached out to feel the softness of his scales. They were scattered in delicate patterns across his chest and arms and neck. Everything about him was the picture of beauty in her eyes, like a romantic-era painting come to life.

They moved quickly after that, sliding the condom on and finding each other’s mouths again, before she finally felt him slide inside of her. It was tight, hot, enough to make her throw her head back in pleasure and arch her chest. His mouth found its way there again and her mind went blank. The only thing she could hear was the sound of skin on skin as the bed rattled against the wall behind her.

His cock was thick and hot inside of her. Every thrust sent her clawing at his back, her fingers coming to trace along his wings. When Jughead shivered in pleasure she knew she was doing something right and began her ministrations again. They were so thoroughly lost in one another.

Betty wasn’t sure how long their moment of bliss lasted. It felt like an eternity or maybe more, but with every rattle of the bed, every thrust of his hips, every whisper of hot breath on her skin, she climbed higher and higher until she finally tumbled over her peak, crying out his name so loud it nearly shattered her ear drums.

He rode out his pleasure until she could feel his muscles tighten before, with a final grunt, he spilled inside of her. She was saddened that she wouldn’t get to taste just how hot his cum was inside of her, but that could be saved for another time. Right now all she wanted was to collapse in his arms and revel in the pleasure of the evening.

Neither of them were sure what to say once he had finished up. Though, Betty liked to think part of that was the fact that her brain had gone empty as her body quivered in the aftershocks. After a moment of hesitation, she felt his arm slide around her waist and his wings fluttered into view for a moment before settling on her as well.

There was something so reassuring about this, like a cocoon of safety no one could ever breach. She relaxed, reaching out to tangle their hands together, marveling at the delicate painting on his claws. Did he get them manicured? If he did maybe that could be their next date.

As her vision slowly began to clear, she could better assess the room. It was bare in many ways, with a few movie posters and notebooks scattered around. The nightstand was stacked high with books that looked familiar to her, some of them from class, the others from personal reading. The most curious thing of all was the knit crown hat sitting atop them all. It had obviously been put there with much more care than the other things.

Curiously, Betty reached out and snatched it in her fingers, pulling it on and over her head. “What’s this?”

“Oh.” He seemed surprised she had noticed, before his voice turned more playful. “That’s an old hat of mine. I used to wear it all the time. It’s like a security blanket, so I still keep it with me.”

“I bet it looks good on me,” she teased.

She was surprised when his answer sounded a million times more genuine than she had expected. “It does.”

Her heart warmed and she sank back into his arms, her eyes heavy. “I’m not leaving. Too tired. Let me sleep.”

“Sure,” Jughead grunted. “I wasn’t going to let you leave anyway.”

With a smile on her face and a vow to delete the app the second she woke up, Betty fell fast asleep in the arms of a dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come? (yes)


End file.
